


This Is Home

by nico_neo



Series: Ace Of My Heart [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically it's just fluff i swear, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Jaemin birthday fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, two years in a row i'm impressed with myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Jeno and Daemin plan an event for Jaemin's birthday





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> I exactly still have an hour left before 00:00 KST and i started writing this like... one hour and a half ago
> 
> Yep... I don't have anything else to say lol
> 
> Happy Birthday, Jaemin!

_August 13, 9 :14 am._

It’s not the sun peeking out of the window that woke Jeno up. It’s not the wind coming through it, making the curtains float softly. And it was not the soft singing of the birds in the trees.

No. What woke Jeno up were small and chubby arms gently wrapping around his neck as he was lying on his back, and a little head hiding in the crook of his neck. The blonde-haired crept an eye open and noticed a mope of black hair tickling his chin. Sleepily, he wrapped his bigger – and tattooed arms around the tinier frame resting on him, caging him in a warm and cozy cocoon, his fingers drawing shapeless form on the oversized black t-shirt – one of his, he noticed the newcomer was wearing.

“Morning, you.” He eventually mumbled, voice hoarse from his still sleepy state.

The mope of black hair shifted and not a second after, a teeth-missing smile greeted him.

“Hi!” Daemin joyfully said. “Papa left for _wok_ already. We have to prepare his surprise!” he added, way too hyped at nine in the morning.

But Jeno could only smile fondly at his enthusiasm. “_Work_, baby.”

“Wok… Work.” He looked at Jeno expectantly, and when the older nodded, he clapped happily.

“It’s still early,” Jeno added. “What about we laze around a bit, you and me – without dad to take all the blanket, we eat a good and sugary breakfast and then, we can prepare our surprise. What do you say?”

Daemin looked at the blonde male for a few seconds before nodding eagerly. Jeno chuckled and moved to lay on his side instead as Daemin wriggled next to him, wrapping Jeno’s arms around him and hiding his face in his toned chest. Pleased with how he was safely caged in Jeno’s arms, he wrapped his own smaller arms around the blonde haired chest and breathed in the soothing scent. Jeno looked at him doing, heart swelling with affection and feeling at home. When Daemin yawned wide, he snorted. The kid must have woke when he heard his father’s morning alarm, two hours ago and, too excited for the day too come, didn’t sleep again.

“You can sleep some more, I’ll wake you up.”

“Okay.” Daemin yawned again, already drifting into slumber. “’ove you, dad…” he mumbled, and fell asleep.

Jeno’s heart missed some beats but the joy and warmth he felt inside couldn’t be changed. It’s been a few months Daemin was calling him “dad” on some occasions. It was not a regular thing and it’ll maybe never be, but Jeno didn’t care. Being in Jaemin’s and Daemin’s life was already enough.

But he had to admit, Daemin calling him _dad_ was all bonus and made him all wobbly inside.

He planted a kiss on the kid’s forehead, lovingly.

“I love you too, angel.”

_August 13, 10:06 am._

“Pancakes?”

“Yaay!”

Jeno laughed at Daemin’s happy screech. And got the pancakes out of the plastic wrap.

“I thought you were making them.” The soon-to-be-five-year-old pouted.

“I don’t think we have the necessary to make some, buddy.” Jeno said, looking through the most-likely empty cupboards. “We’ll make them another day, let’s eat those and plan our day.”

“I want chocolate on it!”

“Of course you want chocolate, who wouldn’t?” Jeno huffed, playful.

“Papa takes jam with his pancakes.”

“Your dad is another case. Who drinks milk when they’re lactose intolerant?”

Once they were done eating, Jeno sent Daemin off to the shower while he was cleaning the table. When the kid came back, the blonde-haired took a quick shower before going back to the living-room where Daemin was looking at a replay from the last wrestling show.

“You know your papa will kill me if he knew we were watching wrestling when he is at work?” Jeno said, turning the TV off, to which Daemin pouted.

“But Sasha Banks is back!” he said, mattered of factly.

“Huh?! What? Really?” Jeno questioned, excited and turned on the TV again.

Okay, a few minutes won’t hurt.

In the end, they watched until the end of the episode. Thank God it only lasted twenty minutes. Jeno turned off the TV again and looked at Daemin.

“Okay, do you know what we need to do before,” he watched at his watch. “Before your father comes back at five pm. It’s almost eleven.”

Daemin nodded, eager and serious.

“We need to buy the cake. Then, go to the mall to buy presents.” He listed. “After, can we eat at the new restaurant in the mall, please?” he gave Jeno puppy eyes, and Jeno couldn’t resist his puppy eyes. “And after we’re done eating, we plan _you-know-what_, we come back here, wait for papa and once he’s here we all change to nice clothes and we go _you-know-where_.”

The blonde-haired shook his head, impressed and fond. He pinched Daemin’s cheek.

“Off we go, then!”

_August 13, 4:23 pm_

“Do we have everything?” Jeno asked Daemin from the driver seat.

Daemin looked around him and pointed every items with his index finger. “Cake, flowers, presents. Yes!”

“We’re going home, then.”

With Queen _We Are The Champions_ blasting through the car’s speakers.

Funny how every single CD Jeno had in his car seemed to end up in a Queen compilation.

They reached home ten minutes before Jaemin came home. Jeno had hidden the cake, flowers and gifts in his car’s trunk and they were now patiently waiting.

Which meant, watching a re-run of the second season of Doctor Who, splayed out in the couch, Daemin against Jeno’s chest.

When they heard the door click, Jeno turned the TV off as Daemin ran into the entry hall, jumping in his father’s awaiting arms.

“Papa!” he screamed. “Happy birthday!”

“Hello, there.” Jaemin answered, all smiley. He dropped a kiss on Daemin’s cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart. How was today? Had fun?”

The kid nodded happily and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. Jaemin rocked them slightly from side to side and walked further into the house to meet a smiling Jeno, who was looking at them from the door handle of the living room. Jaemin’s eyes lit up at his view and Jeno’s smile grew impossibly wider. Daemin lifted his head up from his the honey-haired’s neck and looked at Jeno. The blonde male winked and Daemin understood the message. He wriggled in his dad’s arms and once he was put down, ran to his room to get changed.

Jaemin looked at Jeno confusedly but he didn’t have time to ask questions because hands cupped his cheeks and a mouth was on his. Jeno’s kiss was fierce but tender. A great display of Jeno’s in and out. He seemed tough from the outside, but he was soft inside. The older broke the kiss and looked at Jaemin through half lidded eyes.

“Happy birthday.” He said, softly. And kissed Jaemin again.

He could spend hours just doing that. Kissing Jaemin.

It’s the latter who broke the kiss this time, eyes shining and a smirk on his face.

“Missed me?”

“I always miss you.” Jeno retorted.

Jaemin chuckled and pulled Jeno closer by his collar once again.

“Papa, Nono! I’m ready!” Daemin shouted from his room.

They both broke from their kiss, and Jeno brushed his thumb on Jaemin’s cheek.

“Get ready birthday boy, we have something prepared for you.”

_August 13, 8:53 pm_

“Why did you bring me on a rooftop?” Jaemin asked. He turned playfully to Jeno, who was holding one of Daemin’s hand while he was holding the other. “You want to fight?”

“I don’t want to fight, silly.”

“Papa! Sit here.” Daemin mentioned to Jaemin, who sat in silence.

The kid went to sit on his left, while Jeno sat on his right.

“Dad,” Daemin said, looking at Jeno. “Can I do the countdown?”

“Yes, baby, you can.”

Jaemin looked at Jeno knowingly when Daemin called him, and Jeno could only smile. The honey-haired brushed their nose together, before the kid started counting.

“…Zero!” he said and put his arms in the air.

Jaemin’s eyes widened upon seeing the neon letters displaying in front of him.

“Papa, happy birthday! Thank you for being the best father I could have. I love you three-thousand! Like Iron Man!” he read out loud. He turned to look at Daemin, side hugging him and kissing his cheek, then his forehead. “Thank you, baby. I love you three-thousand, too.”

“It’s not over, look!”

So, Jaemin looked at the neon message again.

“Jaem, happy birthday. I know it hasn’t been easy for us. But, look where we are now. I couldn’t ask for something better. I couldn’t ask for a better family. You’re my home, and I wouldn’t trade that for the world. I love you, three-thousand and to the universe and through lifetimes. PS: watch Doctor Who and you’ll get that reference.” He read out loud again, chuckling at the end through the tears that welled-up in his eyes.

Just as he was about to turn to look at Jeno and thank him, his phone ringed. Two times. He had messages.

Jeno mentioned for him to look at it with his head. So, Jaemin did, suspicious.

The first text was from Yerim, and contained a dozens of pictures of Jeno. Blackmail pictures.

The blonde frowned upon seeing this.

“Wait, no, open the other text.”

Jaemin did, non without chuckling when Jeno cursed his twin under his breath.

And when he opened the picture, coming from Jeno’s phone number, his heart clenched with warmth, happiness and love.

It was two pictures – Jeno took them in the morning. The first one displayed blonde-haired and Daemin were lying in the bed, the white sheets covering them, resting at the level of Daemin’s waist and Jeno’s hips. Jeno had one of his arms around Daemin – the boy was using Jeno’s toned bicep as a pillow while the kid’s arms were encircling the older’s torso. They both had their eyes closed – Jeno pretended he was sleeping for the picture.

The second one was way too cute for Jaemin’s heart. This time, Jeno was lying on his back, head resting on the pillow behind it and Daemin was lying on his back, on top of Jeno’s chest. They were both looking at the camera and smiling. Daemin’s eyes were tightly shut by the force of the wide smile he was showing. Jeno’s eyes were shaped in crescents while he was smiling with his mouth closed – it reminded Jaemin of this cute frog comparison he made once, and oh, how Jaemin loved that smile. Jeno wasn’t smiling with his mouth, but with his eyes. That’s why it was Jaemin’s favorite.

The text message below the pictures said:

_We took lot of pikture wif dad this mornin! Thiz are the bests! Lov you!_

Jaemin giggled at the mistakes in Daemin’s part, it was way too cute. Below, was Jeno’s part.

_I may have cooed way too much while looking at the pictures after. He’s way too cute TAT. I love you, angel. Happy birthday <3_

The honey-haired put his phone down and pulled Jeno closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He kissed him, slow, loving and rested his head in the crook of the older’s neck when they broke apart, Daemin in the middle of them both.

Jeno got a cake out of nowhere and put it in front of Jaemin.

“You still have to blow the candles.” He said, mattered of factly.

“Don’t drop the cake before I do.” Jaemin teased.

“Shush.”

Jaemin shot him one last glance, the settled his eyes on the candles. And he could only wish for one thing as he blew on the flames.

Daemin cheered and asked to blow the candles too, so Jeno happily obliged and light them up again.

Best birthday ever, that was the thoughts in Jaemin’s head as he looked at two human beings at his sides.

This is home.

(When Jeno gave him his part of cake, the older bent to whisper in his ear.

“I got another present for you.” He said, and winked like nothing happened.

“_Oooh_, now that peeked my curiosity. Can’t wait.” Jaemin smirked.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> You can also come yell at me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
[curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)  
[ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/nico_neo) (Recently made, you can leave a little something if you wish ❤️)


End file.
